


Topless

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Birthday, Community: ncis_drabble, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Gibbs has to hold back his reaction to Tony's birthday outing. He'll go, but he doesn't have to like it





	

**Author's Note:**

> 11/14/2016  
> Prompt #514: Constraint  
> 100-500 words.
> 
> "A physical constraint; an emotional constraint; a constraint occasioned by the law."

Gibbs and Katherine sat at the taller tables with their nonalcoholic drinks. “I’m too old for this, Katie.” Gibbs grumbled.

Katherine snorted, “no, you're just being grumpy. You  _ could _ have a good time with your husband, you know.” She smiled at Tony and Abby, chatting it up with one of the girls on stage. Of course they were chatting. “Forget it, I'm going to have some fun. Sit there and be grumpy.” She finished her drink, kissed his cheek, then sauntered over to plop onto Abby's lap. She sauntered now--it made it easier to hide the inconsistencies in her stride.

Gibbs groaned inside. All he could think about was how  _ young _ these girls were. But it was Tony’s birthday. And the girls’ impromptu bachelorette party. He’d contain himself until Tony was ready to leave.

Tony giggled with Abby, until the girl, Lily, pulled her out from under Katherine and onto the stage. With her tall boots, short skirt, and fishnets, Abby looked like she belonged up there, grinding with the almost naked girl against the pole. Gibbs gripped his bottle tightly, he couldn't imagine why Katherine was letting this happen. But then she...she tucked a dollar bill down her shirt!

He watched, open-mouthed, as the girl swung from a bar above the stage and wrapped her legs around Katherine's hips, dropped into her lap, and pulled the money out with her teeth. She wiggled back onto the stage and Abby smacked her ass before taking her place on Katherine's lap.

Gibbs didn't even realize Tony had left the stage to stand next to him.

“Hey, party pooper.”

Gibbs just grunted at him.

“Look, come down with me. They're nice, and it’s all just a fun time.” Tony pouted. “Plus, they don't believe we’re married. You want me to dance for you?”

Gibbs couldn't control himself anymore and pulled him into a kiss. “Not here.” He whispered.

Tony winked, “they have back rooms for that…”

Gibbs shook his head. “can't stop thinking about  _ my _ girls... _ our _ girls…”

Tony smiled kindly and leaned against his husband. “Look, if nothing else, these girls appreciate that we're here to have fun  _ with _ them, not gawking creepers who look down on them.”

“Plus, Abby has told me so much about you guys!” A tall woman with curly black hair stepped behind Tony and wrapped her arms around him. “I'm guessing Tony, and you're Gibbs. She paid for a private dance, fellas…”

Gibbs held back his surprise, and just raised an eyebrow.

The young woman continued, “we’re on the same bowling team! And since it’s  _ your _ birthday, Gibbs here gets to be part of the show. Don't worry, it’ll be fun!”

Tony grinned like an idiot. Gibbs blinked slowly. “Not sure we have the same definition of fun.”

Tony rolled his eyes and stepped back, wiggling against the woman still leaning against his back. “Come on, Marine... _ you _ can dance for  _ me _ …”

The girl winked. “Topless. That's the rule here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Tony would have fun at a strip club, but not like leering at the girls, but genuinely wanting to dance and have fun WITH the girls, while Gibbs is the kind of guy to feel uncomfortable.


End file.
